The Most Peculiar Christmas Gift
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: Kurt makes a visit to Santa and asks for a peculiar gift. Kurt and Blaine as 5 year olds. From the point of view of the Lima Mall Santa Claus.


**Hello Fanfic readers! So this is just something I wrote in one afternoon during Spring Break (i know i'm crazy, I write christmas fics during spring break. like wtf right?) . I have to give credit to my 11 year old brother, because he came up with the idea. I usually do not condone Klaine meeting when they were younger but hey this was too adorable to resist. I'm sorry in advance for any grammar errors (I didn't get any one to edit this). And I know that the dude in this sounds like a pedophile but really he's just a cool old man. I don't own Glee. **

**Enjoy. Reviews would be lovely.**

* * *

><p>My name is Russel Stein and I'm the Lima Mall Santa Claus. (well one of them).<p>

I've been on the job for about 20 years. The fake beard turned to a real one, the pillows under the jacket lessening every year. I look so much like Santa that children have stopped me on the street to tell me what they want for Christmas in mid-July. That's why I do it. Not for the pay (which is good because its minimal). I do it for the children. I never had children or grandchildren, and to have those sweet, innocent, smiling faces looking up at you with admiration; it's the most amazing feeling in the world. There are about 5 others on the job. Some are young and some are old-timers like me. No matter what the age though, we all come together to chat or share a meal. And a lot of times we'll share a story.

You end up with lots of stories on the job. Steve's favorite is of a young boy who wanted his sister to disappear. Carl always tells of a deranged girl who began eating his beard. And Jeff's new favorite: the touching story of a teenage girl who wanted her disabled boyfriend to walk.

But for some reason, everyone seems to enjoy my stories the most. Especially the one about the porcelain skinned boy, who asked me for the most peculiar gift for Christmas.

* * *

><p>December 21st 1999. It was a stereotypical holiday day at the mall. Parents rushing around doing shopping while children licked candy canes or drank hot chocolate. It was a particularly busy day at 'Santa's Workshop' as we called it. I had just come back from break and was sitting down in the huge armchair while adjusting the fake beard. The first in line was a young dark haired girl. She sat herself down on my lap. I proceeded to do the usual: ask her name, ask of her behavior, and ask what she wants. She answered wedding Barbie and then with a final goodbye and a large candy cane in her hand, she left. The next victim came forward. The five-year-old boy sat tentatively on my lap. The first thing I noticed was the porcelain skin. It looked so smooth and was awfully pale. The next thing I noticed were the scared eyes looking up at me.<p>

"Ho ho ho. And what's your name son?" I asked in my best Santa voice.

"K-k-k-Kurt." Stammered the flustered boy.

"Well K-k-k-Kurt it's a pleasure to meet you." The boy, Kurt, smiled shyly and giggled. "So son have you been a nice boy?"

"I think so. I've really tried Mr. Claus." Kurt said confidently. I smiled and poked him in the nose.

"I'm sure you have son. So what is it that you want for Christmas?" This question seemed to frustrate the little boy. Having been nervous, he had probably forgot his planned answer. Kurt looked around searching for an answer. His eyes suddenly settled on something. He raised his hand, pointing.

"I want him." Said Kurt confidently. I followed his finger and my eyes settled on his gift. It was small five year old. The boy looked like a cross between an Italian and a Filipino. He had dark curly hair and thick triangular eyebrows framing deep, thoughtful eyes. I looked back at Kurt startled. The boy however seemed to be in some sort of trance.

"Well I'll certainly try." I said. Kurt broke from the trance and began climbing down from my lap. "Merry Christmas Kurt." He turned towards me.

"Merry Christmas sir." He said before running to a bald man and a light haired women who could only be his parents. I watched them leave, a strange smile creeping onto my face.

* * *

><p>Thirteen years later, I still remember that day like it was yesterday. Kurt never returned to my lap, although I thought I might have recognized him at a flash mob a year prior. No kid was ever as special as that little boy. Including the one on my lap right now. He was rambling on and on about all the nice things he had done. Extremely bored, I scratched my now real beard as I watched skaters pass by. The mall had decided to install a temporary skating rink in the middle of the mall. It was fun but extremely cold and I would be happy once it left.<p>

A flash of pale skin interrupted my thoughts. I looked on startled. Skating right in front of me was Kurt. It could only be him. He had hardly changed. He still had the same porcelain skin, the same tanned hair. How old would he be now? 17? 18? He would be graduating. I felt an unexpected surge of pride well up inside me. My thought were however interrupted again when into Kurt's arms fell a tumble of all to recognizable dark curly hair. Kurt pulled the poor, clumsy, boy up and they laughed. Then my eyes widened in amazement as Kurt leaned down and kissed the boy full on in the mouth. They both pulled back smiling. The dark haired boy took Kurt's hand and they continued skating. I looked on in utter bewilderment.

Kurt had gotten his present after all, and as Santa Claus that's all I could ever wish for.


End file.
